1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to series-resonance-loaded inverter-type ballasts for fluorescent lamps, particularly of a type having built-in means for turning itself off in case lamp current fails to flow.
2. Description of Prior Art
Inverter-type fluorescent lamp ballasts using series-resonant means for generating very high lamp starting and operating voltages have been previously described--as, for instance, in a previous patent application of mine entitled Inverter Circuits, which application was filed on Aug. 14, 1980 and given Ser. No. 06/178,107.
However, to the best of my knowledge, no published information exists relative to such ballasts having been provided with means to turn itself off in case lamp current fails to flow.